


Coda Challenge #2 - "Sacrifice"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Jemma thinks about her new role (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x02 - Meet The New Boss).





	

Dr. Jemma Simmons sat at her desk in the Lab. She felt… frustrated, to say the least. Her expertise and experience were being set aside for trivial tasks such as giving the members of Congress a tour guide through The Playground.

 _A bloody tour guide._ _She had two PhD’s, for God’s sake._

Jemma sighed and closed her eyes. She felt useless.

This new job was taking her away from science. And from Fitz. Her relationship with him was stable and strong, but it was still new. Part of her feared that the distance her job was putting between them would be damage them somewhat.

Still, she knew she was doing what needed to be done, to gain Director Mace’s trust, to ensure her team would stay safe. Her loyalty and duty to science would have to wait.

She would continue to make the sacrifice willingly.

Anything for her team, for her _family_.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : I know, I know. This is super short. I had hoped to write something more complex, but I didn't have a lot of time on my hands. I'm sorry :/ Anyway, I hope you guys like it.


End file.
